fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukuyo
Appearance Tsukuyo is described as having a curvy "Hourglass" shaped figure with significant assets in both the front and rear. She has very fair and soft skin and violet eyes as bright as stars. She isnt by any means tall. And has short blond hair that is as fair as her skin. The only thing "wrong" with her figure are jagged scar's running down her right eye and across her forehead. Personality Tsukuyo is a star that shines bright enough to vanquish all evil. She is a infinate source of...and perhaps even the physical embodient of. All things good. For the most part at least. Her heart is full of the most soothing warmth. Compassion...Kindness . It's true that her mood shift's often. But for the most part she can be described as "bubbly". She has a bottomless pit of energy that manifests itself as an almost annoyingly large amount of selfless love for her guild mates. She enjoy's mixing it up with all her "Children"...For she does seem them as that. Each and every one...no matter there problems or status within the guild. Each one holds a place in her heart that marks them as family....as if they had come from her very womb. She can be seen dancing and drinking and singing with her children and generaly embarrasing the living hell out of them (typical mom). Her only negative side is that she is a tad bit of a Hedonist in her pursuit of pleasure. Not the naughty kind mind you but...Food. Drink. The tobacco of her Kiseru. The comfort of a warm bed and saunas. When the mood for relaxation strikes her. She can be seen off in a corner of the guild surrounded by plush silk..taking deep drafts from her Kiseru and drowning herself in Sake. She can also be a tad bit flirtatious (Mostly towards non-guild members....And mostly towards females). Despite all of this. Tsukuyo is capable of brutality. Utter savagery. When Fiore..Magnolia. Her children and guild. The world. Are in danger. Tsukuyo holds up Fairy Tail's code of light. As a defender against all that woud bring darkness to the land. Tsukuyo's morality is unshakable and uncorruptable. There are a few things she...Hates. Very few. She has very strong opinions and principles. And she does not tolerate discrimination. Slavery...Sexism...Racism.....Homophobia. Any and all of it. She will not stand for. And corrects it whenever she sees it. History Tsukuyo has lead a life longer than her year's shoud allow. She had humble beginning's. Born to a simple farming family...Who in there entire ancestry. Had never known a child with magical power. Theres was a far off village. One far removed from politics....The hustle and bustle of city life. Monsters. Magic. Evil. Quiet. Calm. Nearly empty. A mear fifty people to the entire village. None with a spark of power. And then came little Tsuki. Beloved...darling little brown-eyed Tsuki. A tiny little waif of a thing who was born all wrong...sick. The villages Doctor and the family's Mid-Wife were sure the child was going to die. But it was one night....While the family was asleep.....That something changed. The next morning they awoke to a energetic little thing sucking on the teat of it's loving mother..full of energy and light in it's -violet- eyes. Noone coud explain it. She was just a tiny pale little lump one day...and a pink and giggling darling joy the next. But the family coud not have been happyer. They didnt care. Noone cared. Little Tsuki was a bright child. She walked at ten months. Just a few steps. Spoke at one. Just a few words. But it was undeniable that there was intelligence behind those eyes. And perhaps something more. For every now and then..The family. Late at night. Woud notice the air grew heavier when little Tsuki cried in her crib. Noticed little cracks and tears in the wood and bedding. And this only got worse. It turned out that Tsuki...As if a miracle. Was born with incredible magic. A magic power so vast that even as a child it was clearly noticible when little Tsuki was upset or god help it...Angry. She led...what coud be called a -Somewhat- normal life as a child. People were sometimes afraid of her. But her bubbly demeanor and the simple joy she seemed to exude like a disease brightened there moods. She whent to school. Worked. Apolgised when she broke things. Helped where she coud. When she coud. Little Tsuki the responsible adult.....All at five years old. But as she got older. Her magic got stronger. It began to manifest and take shape as one of the most destructive and feared magics around...Crash. Her first full use of the power was when she was six....Her family's barn......Which had DARED give little Tsuki a splinter....DID NOT agree with Tsuki's fist. And promply imploded like a miniture bomb. Poor Clucky the Rooster was terrified of little Tsuki after that day. It continued to grow. Little Tsuki coud not contain one of the most violently savage magic's known to the world of mages...it came out whenever she was upset. And so. Tsuki's family.....Out of love for there child and there hope that there village woudnt be destroyed when some stupid boy told Tsuki she had Cooties or something..Took her to the big city. In search of a teacher. They found one. And for some odd reason the teacher's house was soon a smoking ruin. This happened several times...Until the next.....The last teacher that the desperate family woud seek out...Happened to be someone strong enough to resist little Tsuki. A traveling person....A member of a guild. In fact...the Master of Fairy Tail. Who had taken note of the little Tsuki's devastation of a poor mages town. The Master took Tsuki to his Guild. Where he began training her to understand and control her magic. It was slow going at first....Mostly in the beginning she simply had to STOP GETTING ANGRY. And eventualy this was successful. Previously. She was warm and bubbly...but had bouts of rage when injured. Now she was significantly more mellow and girlish...Able to calm herself and release only small portions of her magic. Eventualy little Tsuki was allowed to mingle with the rest of the guild. And she took to them like a moth to a flame...and them to her. She really was a little bundle of joy...And she enjoyed sharing games and happyness to those around her...seeming to light up a room with her mear presence. This eventualy lead to her going on jobs with fellow guildmates...Though she normaly reserved herself to using physical weapons and her own fists instead of her magic to fight. Tsuki soon became known throughout Fiore for taking as many job's as she possibly coud..And woud do just about anything as long as it was moraly just. Her power grew and grew and grew...And eventualy the little girl was feared by monsters and Dark Guilds the world over. Tsuki fast tracked her way through the guild...Becoming a S Class Mage at the age of Fifteen....And the guild's Unoffical "SS" Ace Mage at the age of Eighteen. It was at this time that she decided to explore the world and whent on a job seemingly without end. Over the years. Tsuki woud pop in from time to time. About twice a year for a month at a time..Where she woud meet the new members of the guild and spend time with the master. Eventualy. Around the age of Twenty Three....Tsuki brought things back with her. Sometimes it was new recruits.....Sometimes prizes from her fights and trophys from huge and terrifying beasts...And eventualy. At the age of Thirty Five. Tsuki returned to the guild full-time.....After receiving a letter from the Master. A request to visit him on his death-bed. It was on that day......That Tsuki and the rest of the guild showed there love for there Master...and were with him until his last breath. His last words...for the girl he had raised since such a little thing..."Take care of them for me....Will you?" And so Tsuki...with a heavy heart. Said she woud. It was by unanimous decision that she became the new Master of Fairy Tail...and lead it to a new beginning. Magic and Abilities Crash Magic: Tsukuyo's only real magic. Which one might find odd for a guildmaster. However her mastery of it has lead to her nicknames "The walking calamity" and the "Natural disaster". Noone has ever been known to match Tsukuyo's skill with this magic. And the amount of destruction she can cause with a single touch is certainly nothing to laugh at. The land quakes and rumbles. Mountains are torn asunder. The forests burn and the seas part. All things are returned to dust. Tsukuyo can project this destructive magic from several points of her body. Her knuckles,elbows,shoulders,knee's,forehead,palms...And the back and front of her hands arms and legs. She can also project it from her feet. However the power of the magic differs from where it's projected from. And only the main hard points of her body are able to project it's true power (Everything except the backs and fronts of her arms and legs) Physical power: Despite her small size and weight. For whatever illogical reason..Tsukuyo can go toe to toe with just about any Man. Woman. Or beast. Even without her crash magic the strength of her fist's has lead to her winning multiple heavy-lifting contests against proffessional lifters well above her weight class. She is more than capable of knocking an opponet out with a single punch. And she uses this unnatural power in a brutal brawlers style of combat that includes everything from headbutts to knee drops. A prolonged battle with her will usualy result in hospital time and the breaking of well...just about everything in her opponets body. In all honesty. In terms of brute power. Tsukuyo is probably among the very strongest..If not THE strongest....In Fiore...if not the world. Durability and Endurance: Typical of a fighter her type. Tsukuyo is capable of withstanding devastating attacks without even budging. And run straight through attacks from lesser mages. A woman that is truly hard to keep down. Her will to survive and protect her guild leads to her weathering attacks that woud kill a lesser Human. Her body is a stone-wall against physical attacks. And she will often simply allow her opponets to hit her for awhile before she finaly crushes them with one blow. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: As a purely close range fighter. Tsukuyo is very skilled at using her body as a weapon. Coupled with her brute power and endurance. She is lethal up close. While she prefers to fight like a much larger man...Heavy handed punches. Elbow drops and knee's to the gut. Claymakers and the like. If her opponet is to skilled for this brutish approach she is more than capable of reverting to more flashy techniques to overwhelm her opponet. Guild Magic: As the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Tsukuyo is well versed in using it's three most powerful magic's. Fairy Law. Fairy Glitter. And Fairy Sphere Specializations: Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Weapon Proficency: Hammer Equipment Knives: Tsukuyo keep's knives hidden throughout her kimono at all times. They can be of any shape and size...And sometimes are even as large as heavy machetes. Though normaly she employs throwing knives...She also carry's senbon and other various small needle-shaped throwing instruments Hook: Tsukuyo keep's a length of strong metal-rope attached to a grappling style three-pronged hook to viciously drag her opponets into close-range combat. Knucklers: Tsukuyo keeps a pair of extra-hard knuckler's forged from a heavy black metal. These knucklers enable her already devastating blows to reach unheard of levels of power. But she cannot use them along with her crash magic. Sometimes she attaches small...But very sharp spikes to these Knucklers Fairy Blade: A Katana Tsukuyo only brings with her when she expects and know's combat is going to happen. A standard...if very sharp and hard Katana. Tsukuyo isnt a born swordswoman. But she is skilled enough in it's use to be a threat. The blade is emblazoned with the mark of Fairy Tail. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fairy Tail Category:Help Category:Pro Tips